heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant-Size Werewolf Vol 1 2
(series) (story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = Gil Kane | CoverArtist2 = Tom Palmer | CoverArtist3 = John Romita | CoverArtist4 = Gaspar Saladino | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The Frankenstein Monster Meets Werewolf by Night! | Writer1_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler1_1 = Don Perlin | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Dave Hunt | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * The Brotherhood of Baal ** ** Acolyte Croft Other Characters: * Jimmy * Jimmy's friend * Gimpy Locations: * ** *** **** ***** New York freight yards ** *** *** **** Seacliff Mansion, near Malibu * Japan ** Items: * Gun * Vehicles: * Train * car | ReprintOf2 = Adventures into Weird Worlds Vol 1 16 | StoryTitle2 = Mind Over Matter | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Benulis | Inker2_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = | ReprintOf3 = Strange Tales Vol 1 85 | StoryTitle3 = The Ape Man | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf4 = Uncanny Tales Vol 1 29 | StoryTitle4 = The Barefoot Man | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Inker4_1 = Robert Q. Sale | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = | ReprintOf5 = Astonishing Vol 1 17 | StoryTitle5 = The Werewolf of Wilmach! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Inker5_1 = Tony DiPreta | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis5 = | Notes = * Cover art: modifications on the Frankenstein monster's face by Romita. * This title continues the numbering sequence from Giant-Size Creatures #1. * The Werewolf appeared last in Werewolf by Night #21. He appears next in Werewolf by Night #22. * Buck Cowan appeared last in Werewolf by Night #17. He appears next in Werewolf by Night #22. * The Frankenstein Monster appeared last in Monsters Unleashed #10. He appears next in Frankenstein Monster #13. * Lissa Russell appeared last in Werewolf by Night #20. She appears next in Werewolf by Night #22. | Trivia = * Several characters in Marvel Comics are called Baal. This issue does not specify which Baal is referenced by the Brotherhood of Baal. | Recommended = * Werewolf by Night (Volume 1) #1-43 * Werewolf by Night (Volume 2) #1-6 * Giant-Size Werewolf #1-4 * Marvel Spotlight #2-4 * Moon Knight (Volume 1) #29-30 * Spider-Woman (Volume 1) #6, 48-50 See also * Werewolf image gallery * Werewolf appearances list * Buck Cowan appearances list * Lissa Russell appearances list * Frankenstein's Monster appearances list | Links = * Werewolf by Night series article at Wikipedia * Werewolf by Night series review at Photon Torpedoes * Werewolf article at the Marvel Universe * Werewolf by Night article at the Marvel Appendix References * Giant-Size Werewolf series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * The Marvel Chronology Project (character appearances) }}